After all this time
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: ¿Después de todo este tiempo aún crees en un sentimiento tan violento y peligroso como el amor? ¿Después de todo mantienes la esperanza? ¿El amor es la magia más poderosa? ¿O la más inestable? Romance/Friendship. Primer puesto en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Draco & Pansy - Juntos

_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Género:** Amistad.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme inmediatamente. Me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Palabras:** 500.

 **Capítulos:** 1/14.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _ **draco & pansy**_

 _ **juntos**_

Los seguidores del príncipe de Slytherin habían entrado en desgracia. O así era con los pocos que aún se atrevían a brindarle su amistad al pequeño mortífago. Los mismos que realmente le conocían, los mismos que podían ver más allá de las apariencias y sabían que el rubio estaba tan destrozado o más que todos juntos.

Que se necesitaban como el aire para respirar o la magia para vivir.

No eran un grupo numeroso, pensó Pansy mientras caminaba a la clase de Pociones, pero no necesitaban más. Decían que los slytherins eran incapaces de entender sentimientos como la amistad o el amor; que eran magos tenebrosos. Estaban muy equivocados.

Y la prueba estaba ahí, Pansy y los demás protegerán a Draco con la misma fuerza que este los protegerá a ellos. Porque eran una familia, estaban completamente solos rodeados de gente que los odiaba; de los supuestos héroes. Héroes que no deben de tener prejuicios, pero los tienen.

Un grupo de gryffindors apareció en su campo de visión. Pansy podía sentir la varita pegada a su brazo, un sutil movimiento de muñeca y la tendría bien sujeta entre sus dedos. Pero no podía hacerlo. Ella era la mala. Y ellos los buenos.

—¡Eh! ¡Es la puta de Malfoy!

Frunció el ceño. La varita ya estaba entre sus dedos, un hechizo de impotencia en la punta de su lengua. Y la mano cálida de Draco en su hombro. No necesitaba volverse para saber qué se trataba de su amigo ni que detrás estaban Theo, Daphne, Astoria, Blaise y Greg.

Los cuatro gryffindor mascullando algo sobre mortífagos cobardes entraron en el aula de Pociones.

—¿Estás bien, Pans? —había preocupación y miedo en la voz de Draco. Pero no podían mostrar debilidad por una nimiedad como esa. Tenían que ser fuertes.

—Sí, esos cobardes son solo basura.

—Esa es nuestra zorra favorita —aplaudió Theo ganándose un tortazo en la nuca de Daphne.

Cualquiera que no pertenezca al círculo íntimo de ese grupo de slytherins, no podría saber cómo de especial era el vínculo que compartían Draco y Pansy. Eran más que amigos, eran como hermanos.

Los dos se habían criado entre rosas y algodones. También habían vivido en sus propios cuerpos el terror, el dolor y la desesperación. No eran como los demás, mientras sus amigos habían abandonado Hogwarts en séptimo, ellos habían sentido la guerra en cada grito, en cada maldición, en cada lágrima y en cada pesadilla. _Juntos_.

Draco la tomó de la mano. Sus dedos entrelazados eran como un bálsamo para sus heridas no cicatrizadas. Pansy suspiró.

—Sobreviviremos, Draco.

Un amago de sonrisa. No necesitaban máscaras, ni comentarios mordaces o insultos velados para entenderse. Una mirada bastaba. Los ojos grises de Draco normalmente vacíos de expresión, brillaban con la amenaza de romperse.

—Vamos a patear traseros en Pociones, chicos.

Un poco más atrás, Pansy le lanzó una mirada significativa. Draco le dio un pequeño apretón.

—Si quieres saltarte la clase, nos la saltamos.

Draco sonrió.

—Hay que sobrevivir, Pansy.

—Juntos.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

 **1)** Este fic es una recopilación de catorce (14) historias sobre diferentes parejas. Estas parejas no tienen que ser románticas, pueden ser de amistad, enemistad o de lazos familiares. No todas las parejas van a seguir el canon oficial, quedan advertidos.

 **2)** En esta primera historia, se ven trazos de la amistad de Draco/Pansy, me habría gustado extenderme mucho más y sigue sin convencerme el resultado, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

* * *

 _ **gracias por leer.**_


	2. Scorpius & Rose - Suicida

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme inmediatamente. Me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Palabras:** 500.

 **Capítulos:** 2/14.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _ **scorpius & rose**_

 _ **suicida**_

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy se consideraba un buen Slytherin; un digno heredero de los Malfoy; con tendencias nada slytherins, pero una serpiente después de todo. O así era hasta que se encontraba en una situación tan rocambolesca y suicida como aquella. Cosa que pasaba muy a menudo para desespero de su familia. Era ahí cuando recordaba que el Sombrero Seleccionador le dijo que tenía actitudes Hufflepuff (y manera de Ravenclaw).

Ningún slytherin en su sano juicio se metería en la boca del lobo. Sí, ir a La Madriguera para decirle al gigante Ron Weasley -y compañía, pero ese pelirrojo daba más miedo- que era el novio de Rose y pretender salir de una pieza de allí, era una locura digna de los Gryffindors.

Si su padre supiera donde se encontraba, pondría el grito en el cielo.

—¿Scorpius? ¿Vienes con Albus?

—No, señora Weasley.

—Llámame Hermione —le sonrió comprensiva. Una mirada y ya parecía saber todo—. Rose está en la cocina.

 _¿Y el psicópata de su marido? ¿En la cocina o preparando un plan monstruoso para liquidarme?_

Rose Weasley era un dolor de trasero, pero era su dolor de trasero y si estaba pasando por ese mal trago cuando podría estar en la seguridad de su casa, era porque la amaba. Y cuando un Malfoy está enamorado, nada más importa. O si no, que se lo pregunten a su padre y a su madre.

Y en su defensa, pensó mientras entraban a la bulliciosa cocina, nunca había tenido tendencias oscuras y era _un buen chico_ como le recordaba muy amablemente Albus cada vez que quería burlarse del poco slytherin.

(El poco slytherin sabía vengarse. Venganzas lentas y exquisitas).

—¿Scorp? —Rose salió disparada en su dirección. No era efusiva en público pero sí testaruda para ser una leona, por eso le costó aceptar el abrazo que casi le hace caer de culo contra el suelo. Y que la mirada azul asesina del temible Weasley estaba justo clavada en sus narices; amenazando.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —susurró contra sus rizos. La cercanía de Rose fue como un bálsamo para sus nervios. Si cerraba los ojos (cosa que no iba a suceder, por Salazar), podría fingir que estaban solos en algún rincón de la biblioteca, bebiendo besos y respirando libros.

—Muchísimo —se separó lo justo para beber el aire que escapaba de los labios de Scorpius, pero demasiado como para probar el aire directamente de sus labios—. ¿Preparado, Malfoy?

Los ojos de Rose eran como dos gotas de caramelo. Scorpius sabía que no sería fácil, su padre le había dicho que la comadreja aceptaría ningún vínculo con los Malfoy. El propio Weasley -no iba a llamarlo comadreja, ni en su cabeza. Vaya que fuera bueno en _legeremancia_ \- le había dejado claro que lo odiaba a muerte. Pero él tenía que intentarlo.

Si había una buena excusa para actuar como un suicida, era el amor que sentía por Rose.

—Señor Weasley: estoy enamorado de su hija.

Y estalló la tercera guerra mágica en esa cocina.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

Este fic es una recopilación de catorce (14) historias sobre diferentes parejas. Estas parejas no tienen que ser románticas, pueden ser de amistad, enemistad o de lazos familiares. No todas las parejas van a seguir el canon oficial, quedan advertidos.

* * *

 _ **gracias por leer.**_


	3. Harry & Hermione - Amigos

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Género:** Amistad.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme inmediatamente. Me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Palabras:** 500.

 **Capítulos:** 3/14.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _ **harry & hermione**_

 ** _amigos_**

—Hermione, ¿se te ha ido la cabeza?

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, ¿¡quizá porque esto es una exageración!? —gritó desesperado mientras señalaba todos los pergaminos y tratados que había dejado caer en pequeños montones ordenados _por Merlín sabe cómo_ en la mesa de la Sala Común de octavo año.

—Tú estás exagerando, Harry —le lanzó una mirada ceñuda y tomó uno de los pergaminos que su amigo había dejado caer al suelo de la impresión. Era una suerte que lo demás permaneciera intacto—. Intento ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? —se burló no con malicia sino con miedo. Harry estaba aterrorizado, pero eso era algo que Hermione podía manejar.

Lo que no podía manejar era a un amigo en etapa de negación. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptar algo que era evidente para casi todo el mundo? Fue a abrir la boca para decirle exactamente eso, pero entonces notó la vibración de la magia de Harry. No solo estaba asustado, se sentía amenazado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por el que dirán? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que el mundo mágico no era el muggle?

—Harry —se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano antes de que decidiera escapar o, peor, sufriera un estallido mágico—. ¿Es que no confías en mí? ¿Después de todo?

—Eso es un golpe bajo —susurró molesto cuál niño pequeño a punto de tener una rabieta.

—Somos amigos, ¿o no?

Le gustaba este Harry, tan despreocupado e infantil (aunque a veces le sacara de sus casillas por cabezota). Lo prefería mil veces que al Harry de la guerra; al que quedó después. Ese Harry apagado que se desgarraba la garganta gritando tras una pesadilla y que no quería volver a Hogwarts; que no quería saber nada de nadie.

Un Harry que podría haber matado a _su Harry_.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Necesitaba ayudarle a que aceptara de una vez lo que sentía. Ya había dado el paso más complicado: aceptar que nunca iba a amar a Ginny y que, quizás, su extraña amistad con el antiguo slytherin era extraña porque no era una amistad.

Y si Harry no quería escucharla, que se preparara. Nadie era tan cabezota como Hermione Jean Granger cuando se proponía algo.

—Sí, somos amigos.

—¿Entonces?

—Pero, Hermione…

—Harry, cariño, ¿confías en mí? —un gruñido—. Mírame, ¿de verdad crees que estoy loca?

—No.

—Pase lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo —acarició su mejilla con ternura—. Esto no va a matarte.

Se levantó para darle unos minutos. Harry iba a ceder, independientemente del miedo, los prejuicios o la vergüenza, era más que un niño asustado. Era un niño con mucho amor que dar, ¿qué importaba que se lo diera a Malfoy y no a una chica como Ginny, Cho u otra?

—Hermione, te quiero.

—Échale un vistazo —con un movimiento de varita un tratado titulado " _¿Varitas? ¿Calderos? ¿U ambos? ¡No tengas miedo!"_ voló hasta sus manos. Harry frunció el ceño, pero no lo soltó—. ¡Nos vemos en la cena! También te quiero.

—Pues yo ahora te odio.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

 **1)** Este fic es una recopilación de catorce (14) historias sobre diferentes parejas. Estas parejas no tienen que ser románticas, pueden ser de amistad, enemistad o de lazos familiares. No todas las parejas van a seguir el canon oficial, quedan advertidos.

 **2)** Como no se pueden repetir las parejas y como llevo una eternidad queriendo escribir esta conversación -quizá un poco diferente, nunca me quedo conforme- ¡no pude resistirme! Espero que no vaya contra las reglas *frunce el ceño ligeramente molesta*.

* * *

 _ **gracias por leer.**_


	4. Ginny & Hermione - Rota

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Género:** Romance. (drama, mejor dicho)

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme inmediatamente. Me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Palabras:** 500.

 **Capítulos:** 4/14.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 ** _ginny & hermione_**

 ** _rota_**

 _Querido diario,_

 _no puedo seguir así. Creí que cerrando los ojos y protegiendo mi corazón no saldría herida. Qué equivocada estaba. ¿Por qué me toca sufrir de esta manera? ¿Por qué siempre me toca amar a la persona equivocada? Creí que con Harry había aprendido la lección. Se ve que me gusta acabar con el corazón hecho pedazos o que esos pedazos irreparables se claven en mi piel desgarrando mi alma cada vez que sus ojos castaños se clavan en los míos, cada vez que sonríe -porque cuando sonríe lo hace con todo su ser, dándolo todo. Cruel destino-, cada vez que me roza sin querer o me abraza por cualquier tontería; y después me doy cuenta que, a pesar de que sus ojos brillan tantos como los míos cuando estamos juntas o nos buscamos, ella siempre duerme en sus brazos._

 _Ella solo lo besa a él._

 _Solo se deja amar por él._

 _¿Es que no sabe que yo podría hacerle tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos? ¿Qué yo podría amarla mucho mejor que él? ¿qué ese cuerpo que Morgana le ha dado podría gritar en infinitas melodías si me lo permitiera venerar como se merece?_

 _¿Que la conozco como nadie nunca antes?_

 _¿Qué es a mí a quien busca cuando él le rompe el corazón? ¿Qué es en mis brazos donde se refugia cuando tiene miedo o está agobiada?_

 _Podría hacerle el amor de mil formas diferentes cada minuto de cada día._

 _No iba a ocurrir. Estoy cansada de sufrir tontamente, no importa si un día me da una señal que me hace gritar como una niña cuando al siguiente va a destrozarme con algo tan simple como besar a su novio delante de mí. Es que mi corazón ya no da para más. Voy a morirme de pena, si sigo cerca de ellos._

 _He tomado una decisión._

 _Me marcho para no volver._

 _Ginny W._

—¿Ginny? —guardó el cuaderno en la maleta que descansaba sobre su cama. La redujo como las demás.

No se volvió al escuchar su voz. No podía mirarla cuando su alma estaba al desnudo en las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro o en sus ojos enrojecidos; dolía. Tanto como la varita entre sus dedos o las palabras que siempre quiso decir y no podía.

—Tengo un traslador en dos horas.

—¿Qué?

—Adiós, Hermione.

Y sin mirarla, se apareció en alguna parte del Londres muggle. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si se hubiera dado la vuelta, podría haber visto cómo el corazón de Hermione se rompía con unas simples palabras de la que se supone solo es su hipotética cuñada y no la razón por la que es incapaz de tocar a Ron de la misma forma sin sentirse sucia o incorrecta.

Pero solo era un tal vez y estaba harta de que eso la mantuvieran atada a una vida que no era vida. Merecía ser feliz, ¿no?

Ella también quería un final de cuento de hadas.

Y lo iba a conseguir.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

 **1)** Este fic es una recopilación de catorce (14) historias sobre diferentes parejas. Estas parejas no tienen que ser románticas, pueden ser de amistad, enemistad o de lazos familiares. No todas las parejas van a seguir el canon oficial, quedan advertidos.

 **2)** Lo que me gusta a mí un buen dramón. ¿A qué sí? Ya me iréis conociendo, si es que no lo hacéis ya. Si alguien se pregunta como elijo las parejas, muy fácil. Me he hecho una lista y random elije por mí que escribo. (Quería escribir una infidelidad y mucho lemon, pero el límite de palabras...)

* * *

 _ **gracias por leer.**_


	5. Narcissa & Andrómeda - Promesas

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Género:** Amistad/Family.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme inmediatamente. Me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Palabras:** 500.

 **Capítulos:** 5/14.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _ **narcissa & andrómeda**_

 _ **promesas**_

En las noches de tormenta cuando los rayos iluminan la oscuridad y amenazan con acabar con el más valiente de los magos que se atreva a desafiarlos, Narcissa es incapaz de dormir. No puede cerrar los ojos y esconderse entre las sábanas porque sabe que esa noche sus sueños, si es que los tiene, estarán plagados de pesadillas. Y no quiere despertar gritando y bañada en sudores fríos, no le gusta la sensación como tampoco que los elfos aparezcan para consolarla o que sus padres, en el desayuno, la miren como a un bicho raro.

¿Y qué puede hacer sabiendo que va a ocurrir?

Narcissa era una Black y como toda Black tiene unos derechos y unas obligaciones para con su familia, pero es también una niña de no más de siete años que se siente impotente cuando las noches se plagan de luces blancas y de ruidos endemoniados porque le hace sentir débil y asustadiza.

Y se odia por ello, porque es una bruja de un linaje poderoso, antiguo e imparable como muy _amablemente_ su tía le recuerda cada vez que ella o Andy muestran alguna debilidad como gritar en las noches de tormenta o enfadarse porque un elfo doméstico sufra algún daño innecesario para el disfrute de sus primos o su hermana Bella.

¿Y qué hacer para impedirlo? ¿Qué puede hacer para dejar de asustarse por un miedo irracional?

Nada.

Narcissa solo puede esperar a que la noche termine o, si tiene suerte, a que su hermana aparezca en su habitación y se meta en la cama con ella. Dormir abrazada a Andy es un buen consuelo, ahí se siente a salvo porque gracias a su calor, a su olor y a su voz, sus sueños son agradables. No hay oscuridad, ni luces blancas ni sonidos raros, solo hay paz y el preludio a un nuevo día.

Y Andy aparece.

Nunca le falla y sabe que, aunque en unos meses empiece Hogwarts y se distancien, siempre estará ahí cuando la necesite.

—¿Cissy?

—¿Andy?

—¿Puedes dormir?

Le gustaría hacerse la fuerte, pero con Andy no es necesario. No es su hermana Bella ni su madre con las que necesita tener mil ojos, es Andy y puede ver más allá de las apariencias y las mentiras. No es necesario ser Narcissa Black, con ella puede ser Cissy.

—¿Me abrazas?

Andrómeda se acurruca entre las sábanas y cubre con su cuerpo el de su hermana. Cierran los ojos y se dejan abrazar por Morfeo porque tienen la seguridad que en sus sueños no habrá monstruos ni nada parecido, solo ellas dos y un mundo lleno de posibilidades.

—¿Andy?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Me prometes algo?

—Lo que quieras.

—Pase lo que pase, nosotras nos tendremos la una a la otra, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que sí, tonta!

Muchísimos años después, Andrómeda Tonks y Narcissa Malfoy se funden en un abrazo en una noche de tormenta, se lamentan por las promesas rotas y vuelven a ser esas niñas que se escondían bajo las sábanas sin amenazas reales.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

 **1)** Este fic es una recopilación de catorce (14) historias sobre diferentes parejas. Estas parejas no tienen que ser románticas, pueden ser de amistad, enemistad o de lazos familiares. No todas las parejas van a seguir el canon oficial, quedan advertidos.

 **2)** ¿He dicho ya que me encantan este tipo de historias? Narcissa y Andrómeda son dos de mis personajes favoritos -tengo muchos, sí- y me encanta imaginarme mil infinitos escenarios posibles donde ellas se reencuetran y vuelven a ser Andy y Cissy.

* * *

 _ **gracias por leer.**_


	6. Scorpius & Albus - Bosque

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Género:** Romance/Amistad.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme inmediatamente. Me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Palabras:** 500.

 **Capítulos:** 6/14.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _ **scorpius & albus**_

 _ **bosque**_

—Será divertido, Scorp.

¿Y quién le niega algo a esos ojos verde esmeralda que te miran como si fueras el centro del universo? ¿cómo si dependiera de ti su felicidad? ¿cómo te niegas cuando su mirada es todo ternura y amor?

No puedes hacerlo. O eso es lo que me repito mientras me dejo arrastrar por el Bosque Prohibido a medianoche con una panda de estúpidos Gryffindors que no entienden algo tan básico como el instinto de supervivencia o de preservación.

¿Por qué me ha tocado un Slytherin con sangre Gryffindor como novio? Es que parezco idiota, Salazar. ¿O por qué tengo que seguirle en los planes suicidas de su hermano y sus primos?

 _Un momento._

¿Dónde se han metido?

—¿Al? —no había más que oscuridad, casi no se podían reconocer los árboles. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Es que no les llega la sangre al cerebro? Odio sentirme así, impotente y asustado. Lo odio.

Si salíamos con vida, iba a estar soltero. Y los Potter, con un hijo menos; con dos menos.

 _¿Qué era ese ruido?_

Retrocedí con cuidado. La varita firmemente agarrada y diferentes hechizos en la punta de la lengua.

—¿Asustado, Malfoy?

Grité y me revolví contra los brazos que me sostenían hasta que reconocí el cuerpo cálido y familiar que me envolvía protectoramente, pero eso no sirvió para calmarme. Todo lo contrario, si no entré en cólera fue porque era un Malfoy y un Malfoy siempre mantiene la compostura.

O casi siempre.

—¡Casi me da un infarto!

—Lo siento —se disculpó entre risas provocando que mi enfado aumentase a niveles inimaginables. Mi novio era gilipollas—. Te quedaste atrás y era tan fácil… ¡era una broma!

—¿Una broma? —sin reparar en mi varita que descansaba en el suelo, me lancé contra el cuerpo de Albus para hacerle saber cuanta gracia me había hecho. No era partidario de la fuerza física, pero ahora la necesitaba.

—Scorp, cálmate.

—Estaba preocupado, ¡sabes que no quería venir a esta estúpida _aventura_! —escupí con odio, Albus pareció reaccionar de una vez porque no intentó decir nada—. ¿Es que no piensas nunca? ¿Es que…?

—Scorp.

—Hablaremos mañana.

—Quería…

Intentó tomarme del brazo, pero le aparté de un empujón. James y sus primos decidieron aparecer en ese instante y yo ya no sabía si quería maldecirlos o dejarlos como casos perdidos. Me decanté por lo segundo.

—Eh, Scorpius es por allí.

—Déjalo, James.

Albus parecía un animal herido. Me quería acercar para abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no quería ver esa mirada triste y apagada en su rostro, pero se supone que estoy enfadado.

—Mi hermano quería enseñarte una cosa. Está justo ahí.

En contra de las protestas de Albus y de mi lado slytherin, seguí a James hasta un pequeño claro y ahí lo vi.

Unicornios.

—Dijiste que nunca habías visto uno y pensé que…

No le dejé continuar, estaba sin palabras así que hice lo único que sabía, le besé.

Sí, un novio slytherin con ideas gryffindor no siempre era algo malo.

* * *

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

 **1)** Este fic es una recopilación de catorce (14) historias sobre diferentes parejas. Estas parejas no tienen que ser románticas, pueden ser de amistad, enemistad o de lazos familiares. No todas las parejas van a seguir el canon oficial, quedan advertidos.

 **2)** No me ha quedado como quería. Me habría gustado escribir algo más bonito o complicado, pero el límite de palabras no ayudó mucho. _¿Lo siento?_

* * *

 _ **gracias por leer.**_


	7. Astoria & Draco - Ángel

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Género:** Romance/Amistad.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme inmediatamente. Me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Palabras:** 500.

 **Capítulos:** 7/14.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 ** _astoria & draco_**

 ** _ángel_**

Draco Malfoy no creía en los finales felices. Si existían, no estaban hechos para alguien como él. Draco era un monstruo, nunca a la altura de Voldemort o de los psicópatas que disfrutan haciendo daño, pero cerca. O eso parecía cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien ya que lo miraba como si fuera la causa de todos los males.

Tal vez lo era o quizá para ellos era más fácil ponerle cara y nombre a sus traumas aunque Draco no tuviera nada que ver.

Solo era culpable de haber tomado malas decisiones, pero nadie le iba a creer si les explicaba que había pensado que no tenía elección, que podía salvar a su familia sin tomar la ayuda de la Orden o de Severus.

—¿Draco?

Una dulce voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se maldijo mentalmente por permitirse bajar la guardia cuando sabía que ni la tranquila Flourish & Blotts era un lugar seguro, incluso dos años después.

Tal vez esa dulce voz quisiera maldecirlo por algo que hizo en el pasado. Se giró, con un nudo en la garganta, dispuesto a disculparse o a defenderse -hacía eso muy a menudo, su orgullo Malfoy no iba a recuperarse en muchos años-, pero no fue capaz de hacer nada.

—Pareces… —se mordió la lengua y un rubor se extendió por sus normalmente pálidas mejillas, ¿qué había estado a punto de decirle? ¿que parecía un ángel? ¿es que quería recibir una maldición con tantas ganas?

La chica sonrió, era una sonrisa maravillosa e inocente. No había pizca de maldad en sus rasgos delicados ni en sus ojos azules. Parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, ese solo pensamiento dolió más que una _cruciatus_ y no entendía por qué. Ni siquiera la conocía y hacía años que no sentía esa presión agradable en el pecho, ¿cuándo fue la última vez? ¿con ese chico francés que conoció en su verano de cuarto año?

¿Importaba? No iba a arrastrar a nadie en su infierno.

Ni nadie iba a querer acompañarlo.

—En realidad no quieres hablar conmigo.

—Vaya, otro que se cree con el derecho a elegir por mí —se mordió el labio, parecía disfrutar con la incomodidad de Draco y eso no iba a consentirlo—. Astoria, soy Tori, ¿la hermana pequeña de Daphne? ¿la chica de la que te burlabas porque estaba pilladisima por el profesor Lupin?

Draco dudó.

—La chica a la que di una caja de profiteroles.

—Cierto —rió ligeramente avergonzada—. La que le dijiste que era una estupidez llorar porque Lupin se marchaba.

—La que me miró con sus enormes ojos azules y me sonrió.

—La que va a hechizarte si no aceptas una invitación a profiteroles y té. Ya sabes, los slytherins no nos quedamos tranquilos hasta que pagamos nuestras deudas.

Y el ángel resultó ser una slytherin con muchos recursos porque en contra de toda lógica fue la causante de que Draco creyera en las segundas oportunidades; que el universo no conspiraba en su contra y que podía ser feliz.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

 **1)** Este fic es una recopilación de catorce (14) historias sobre diferentes parejas. Estas parejas no tienen que ser románticas, pueden ser de amistad, enemistad o de lazos familiares. No todas las parejas van a seguir el canon oficial, quedan advertidos.

 **2)** Me encanta Astoria. Siempre he pensado que era una chica que pasaba desapercibida, dulce y considerada, pero una verdadera slytherin: si quiere algo, lo consigue.

* * *

 _ **gracias por leer.**_


	8. Teddy & Harry - Familia

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Género:** Family.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme inmediatamente. Me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Palabras:** 500.

 **Capítulos:** 8/14.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _ **teddy & harry**_

 _ **familia**_

Cuando Harry tuvo que hacerse cargo de Teddy se había sentido inseguro pues no se veía capacitado para cuidarle, siempre se terminaba preguntando cuándo iba a hacer algo mal, ¿sería con el biberón? ¿con los pañales? ¿con los cuentos para dormir? ¿con los hechizos de seguridad para bebés? Y eso que Andrómeda prácticamente vivía con ellos en Grimmauld Place.

En teoría, nada podía salir mal. Pero la sensación siempre estaba ahí. Hermione le aseguraba que era normal, los dos eran huérfanos y que en su subconsciente buscaba lo mejor para Teddy.

Tenía sentido.

Quería ser todo lo que le arrebataron para que cuando Teddy fuera mayor no se sintiera solo, desprotegido o no amado. Como él se sentía, incluso cuando estaba rodeado de gente que se consideraba su familia.

Sonrió, eso no era del todo cierto. Desde hacía quince meses no se sentía de esa forma, Harry ya había encontrado la paz, solo esperaba que durara para siempre.

—¡Mira, mira! ¡Brilla! —gritó intentando alcanzar con las manitas las luces de colores—. Brilla mucho mucho.

El cabello de Teddy era azul, un claro indicativo de lo feliz y tranquilo que estaba. Con un movimiento de varita, las luces volvieron a cambiar y esta vez tenían formas.

Teddy gritó extasiado e intentó ponerse de pie para alcanzarlas, los hechizos para ablandar el suelo hicieron efecto, pues cuando cayó de rodillas, gateó para perseguir las luces sin inmutarse.

—Toma —una luz verde se posó en la mano del mago y Teddy se sentó en el regazo de su padrino para admirarla—. Cuidado, puede hacer " _boom_ ".

Teddy ladeó su cabecita, su pelo ahora verde agua, se interpuso en su visión pero apartó los mechones molestos como si nada. Necesitaba un corte de pelo, se recordó Harry antes de lanzar la pequeña luz a Teddy y hacer que todas estallen en pequeños e inocentes fuegos artificiales.

Durante unos minutos, solo observó a su ahijado paseándose por toda la habitación soltando pequeños chillidos y con su cabello pasando por todos los colores.

—¡Potter! —el aludido pegó un salto al reconocer al propietario de la voz que le amenazaba con torturas inimaginables solo con el tono que estaba usando—. ¿Es que pretendes que no duerma en una semana? ¡Son las seis y media, irresponsable!

Harry tragó saliva y se dijo que sonreír era peligroso.

El bebé gritó de alegría y abandonó las luces de colores para que el chico que acababa de aparecer le cogiera en brazos.

Cuando se vio abrazado, su pelo adquirió un tono dorado brillante casi etéreo que Harry amaba ver porque le recordaba que ahora sí que eran una familia, una que nunca pensó tener; una que habían construido juntos con los pedazos rotos de la guerra.

—Sí, cariño. —canturrea dando pequeños besitos por toda la carita de Teddy—. Harry no sabe que tienes que cenar, bañarte y dormir, no sabe ser un buen papá, pero aquí está tito Draco para solucionarlo.

Sí, eran una familia llena de amor a pesar de todo.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

 **1)** Este fic es una recopilación de catorce (14) historias sobre diferentes parejas. Estas parejas no tienen que ser románticas, pueden ser de amistad, enemistad o de lazos familiares. No todas las parejas van a seguir el canon oficial, quedan advertidos.

 **2)** El final no me termina de convencer, ya sabéis, los límites de palabras. Y sí, yo no pierdo una oportunidad de escribir drarry aunque sea implícito.

* * *

 _ **gracias por leer.**_


	9. Theo & Daphne - Destino

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme inmediatamente. Me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Palabras:** 500.

 **Capítulos:** 9/14.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 ** _theo & daphne_**

 ** _destino_**

Daphne creía en la teoría muggle de las almas gemelas; que el destino tenía preparado para cada persona, un igual. Y nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión, tampoco es como si se le hubiera contado a alguien. Era su secreto o como dirían sus padres, si supieran que tenía interés por algo muggle: un sucio secreto que es mejor enterrar.

Sin embargo, aunque esa teoría estaba oculta en lo más hondo de su subconsciente, siempre la tenía presente cuando veía a dos personas juntas o a alguien con los síntomas estúpidos de enamoramiento. Era en esos momentos, cuando recordaba que no había encontrado a su igual y que podía no hallarlo. Le dolía el pecho solo de imaginar esa posibilidad e intentaba desesperadamente quitarse del medio.

Esa sensación se incrementó con el pasar de los años cuando sus amigos empezaban a comprometerse e, incluso, a casarse con la persona que amaban.

Daphne no se consideraba una persona egoísta o cruel cuando aceptaba los gustos gryffindorescos de Draco o que su hermana no sentía ni sentiría ningún deseo sexual por nadie, mas tampoco era tonta. Merecía ser feliz, también, ¿verdad?

¿Dónde estaba su hipotética alma gemela? _¡Su igual, por Salazar!_

No fue hasta su estancia temporal en Bulgaria para completar su especialización como rompedora de maldiciones cuando le encontró. Sus amigos dirían que era casualidad que dos personas tan diferentes terminaran tan enamorados, pero Daphne sabía que se trataba del destino que tenía un sentido del humor muy peculiar.

 _El destino fue a Slytherin, seguro._

—¿En qué piensas? —más que un murmullo parecía un gruñido. Daphne sonrió mientras le dejaba enredar los dedos en sus rizos—. Mmm, hueles muy bien.

—¿Y puede saberse a qué huelo?

Era increíble que después de tantos años buscando a su igual, estuviera justo ahí al alcance de su mano y que la estúpida guerra, destino o como se llame se hubiera estado burlando de ellos todo este tiempo alejándolos para después juntarlos cuando Daphne había perdido la esperanza.

Un beso, dos y una sonrisa contra su piel.

—Hueles a amor.

—¿Y a qué huele el amor? —se burló y el chico, lejos de sentirse intimidado o avergonzado, tomó sus labios en un beso que provocó que la rubia se sonrojara.

—A ti, ¿contenta?

—Pues tú sabes a destino y odio al jodido destino.

Theo soltó una carcajada porque había cosas que nunca cambiaban a pesar de llevar dos años juntos. Daphne era una chica especial, alguien que había entrado en su escondite sin quererlo y le había obligado a mirar el mundo con nuevos ojos. Gracias a ella, la esperanza ya no era una condena, era algo real; tangible. Y tenía nombre.

 _Su nombre._

Sí, tal vez era obra del dichoso destino. Si así era, Theodore Nott estaba dispuesto a pagar una fortuna en su honor. Sonrió en la oscuridad mientras sentía como Daphne se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

—Buenas noches, Theo.

El chico depositó un beso en la maraña de rizos.

—Buenas noches, amor.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

 **1)** Este fic es una recopilación de catorce (14) historias sobre diferentes parejas. Estas parejas no tienen que ser románticas, pueden ser de amistad, enemistad o de lazos familiares. No todas las parejas van a seguir el canon oficial, quedan advertidos.

 **2)** ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJA. No sé que decir, por una vez estoy bastante contenta con el resultado y eso que lo he escrito con prisa. La inspiración, señores, que no acepta un "no" por respuesta. Y si alguien no lo ha entendido, Astoria es asexual. Sobre los gustos de Draco, ya me conocéis. No me hagáis decirlo. XD.

* * *

 _ **gracias por leer.**_


	10. Blaise & Pansy - Vestido

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Género:** Romance/Humor.(?

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme inmediatamente. Me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Palabras:** 500.

 **Capítulos:** 10/14.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _ **blaise & pansy**_

 _ **vestido**_

—Espero que estés de broma.

—Si lo estuviera, lo sabrías —le guiñó el ojo al reflejo del espejo mientras terminaba de colocarse el escote.

—¿Qué le pasaba al otro vestido? —no quería sonar molesto, pero realmente se estaba empezando a cansar del comportamiento infantil de Pansy. Hoy, de entre todos los días en el que podía montar una rabieta, no era el momento.

—Nada —sonrió divertida para después hacer un mohín al darse cuenta de que ese labial ya no pegaba con ese nuevo conjunto. Con un _accio_ recuperó su bolsa de maquillaje—. Este, muchísimo mejor.

—No puedes elegir otro vestido. Tienes que llevar ese.

—No me gusta como me queda.

—¿Qué no te _que_ …? — _Salazar, dame paciencia_ —. Lo elegiste tú, pues si no lo recuerdas.

—Pero me queda fatal.

—Te pasaste horas peleando con Draco y la organizadora.

—Con este estoy perfecta —ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su novio se puso los zapatos y tomó el bolso de encima de la cama.

—Siempre estás perfecta, amor —comenta con dulzura, se están quedando sin tiempo y no tiene intención de ser quien monte un espectáculo ese día por llegar tarde o por no haber conseguido convencer a Pansy de algo tan simple por lo que discutir no es una opción—. Otro día puedes cambiar de opinión infinitas veces, Merlín no lo permita, pero hoy no. ¿O es que quieres que a Draco le de un infarto?

—Por Morgana, Blaise —bufó—. Un Weasley o el idiota de Potter mismo meterán la pata antes de que Draco vea mi vestido...

—Pansy.

—No, dame una razón por la que tenga que cumplir con el capricho de Draco hoy. Le quiero, pero eso no es excusa…

Increíble.

—¿Por qué es su boda, tal vez? ¿Por qué eres su madrina y no puedes desentonar en el altar y mucho menos después de haber peleado para llevar ese estúpido vestido? ¿Por qué eres su mejor amiga y los mejores amigos hacen sacrificios? Joder, que si llevas eso, Draco va a matarte; _va a matarnos._

—Qué egoísta eres.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Bastante sacrificio es ya ir a un evento con tanto Weasley —con un movimiento de varita, el vestido de madrina abrazó su cuerpo y el otro, con todo lo demás, desapareció—. ¿Contento? Y vayámonos ya, ¡es la _boda indeseable_!

Pansy le dio un pequeño beso antes de tomarlo del brazo y aparecerse en los jardines de la mansión. El lugar había quedado espectacular y en contra de lo que Blaise creía, estaba muy segura de que un cambio de vestuario no habría hecho daño a nadie.

—Lo de antes, ha sido a propósito ¿verdad?

—¿El qué? ¿Hacerte creer que iba a ponerme otro vestido o aparecernos sin avisar?

Una sonrisa pícara, una mirada llena de promesas para nada agradables y una boda muy peculiar con Gryffindor pelirrojos, Ravenclaw lunáticos y unos pocos Slytherins a punto de perder la cabeza. ¿Qué más necesitaba Blaise Zabini para ver en Azkaban un sitio para descansar?

Uno muy bonito.

* * *

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

 **1)** Este fic es una recopilación de catorce (14) historias sobre diferentes parejas. Estas parejas no tienen que ser románticas, pueden ser de amistad, enemistad o de lazos familiares. No todas las parejas van a seguir el canon oficial, quedan advertidos.

 **2)** No me ha quedado como me habría gustado. Es que estoy muy cansada y llevo todo el día con el word abierto haciendo trabajos para la facultad, casi he escrito esto con sangre, sudor y lágrimas.(?

* * *

 _ **gracias por leer.**_


	11. Hermione & Ron - Miedo

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Género:** Romance/Friendship.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme inmediatamente. Me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Palabras:** 500.

 **Capítulos:** 11/14.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _ **hermione & ron**_

 _ **miedo**_

—Es que no lo comprendo, Hermione.

—¿Qué es lo que no comprendes? —preguntó ya más por obligación que porque tuviera ganas de escuchar a su novio diciendo tonterías, _otra vez._

Llevaban desde la otra noche teniendo esa conversación y Hermione nunca había agradecido tanto que Gryffindor no permitiera que los chicos entraran en las habitaciones de las chicas hasta ahora. Si no, tendría que aguantar al descerebrado de su novio también en la cama.

—Entiendo que a Harry le gusten los chicos —empezó por quincuagésima vez. Cerró los ojos y suspiró resignada. La redacción de aritmancia tendría que esperar— y que, de entre todos los chicos que existan, haya elegido al hurón.

—Ronald, no le llames así.

—Le digo desde el cariño.

—Lo que tú quieras —por un momento se preguntó cómo de mal estaría lanzarleun _desmaius_.

—Pero lo que no me entra en la cabeza es que Ginny, que maldijo a Malfoy con un mocomurciélago en quinto y que sufrió más de un ataque de los slytherin en séptimo…

—Sabes que…

—Sí, sí. Le hemos perdonado. Malfoy no es tan malo. Malfoy hizo lo que hizo por su familia. Malfoy se ha disculpado de mil formas diferentes y _bla, bla, bla_ … ¡LO SÉ!

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el punto?

—Es que no entiendo por qué Ginny ahora es su amiga íntima.

—¿Quizá porque ha madurado? —estaba empezando a hartarse de su novio—. ¿O quizá por que es el mejor amigo de su novia? ¿Te has olvidado de la amistad de Draco y Luna? ¿de cómo Draco protegió a Luna en Malfoy Manor o como Luna parece ver al verdadero Draco? Tendrías que aprender de tu hermana, por Luna ha hecho el esfuerzo de tratar a Draco, hazlo también.

Se levantó ofuscada a la par que Harry aparecía con una sonrisa de felicidad y con su característica torpeza que le acompañaba cuando _se despedía_ de Draco.

—¡Hola, chicos! —se sentó en una butaca—. ¿A dónde vas?

—A buscarme a un novio menos infantil.

Harry le lanzó una mirada curiosa a su amigo y Ron se levantó, tras mascullar algo que sonaba como una disculpa, y salió por el retrato.

La guerra había cambiado la forma de pensar o de actuar de los más afectados. Ron no era tonto, la guerra había marcado a Malfoy y le había hecho replantearse todo. No necesitaba preguntárselo para saberlo porque él mismo había vivido una experiencia parecida. Pero, eso no quería decir que algunos hábitos se perdieran, él siendo un bocazas era uno de ellos.

Encontró a Hermione en la biblioteca con un par de volúmenes ilegibles. No pareció reconocer su presencia por lo que Ron aprovechó para pensar lo que iba a decirle. ¿Se disculpaba? ¿O le decía la verdad? ¿que estaba asustado de que todos estuvieran siguiendo adelante y encontrando su camino y que él temía que Hermione hiciera exactamente lo mismo y se diera cuenta de que él no pintaba nada en su brillante futuro?

—Lo siento.

Y es lo que hizo.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

 **1)** Este fic es una recopilación de catorce (14) historias sobre diferentes parejas. Estas parejas no tienen que ser románticas, pueden ser de amistad, enemistad o de lazos familiares. No todas las parejas van a seguir el canon oficial, quedan advertidos.

 **2)** ¡HOLA, DE NUEVO! Esta vez vengo con un Ron/Hermione como pareja protagonista y con otras dos parejas secundarias que amo-adoro. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta el Ron asustado-que-no-sabe-como-reaccionar? ¿O sois como yo: que os gusta a medias?

* * *

 _ **gracias por leer.**_


	12. Sirius & Lily - Biblioteca

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Género:** Amistad.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme inmediatamente. Me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Palabras:** 500.

 **Capítulos:** 12/14.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 ** _lily & sirius_**

 ** _biblioteca_**

Sirius era un desastre. Pero era uno de sus mejores amigos y estaba obligada a aguantarlo. No le resultaba un esfuerzo. Sin embargo, hoy era uno de esos días en que preferiría no ser amiga de gente tan complicada.

Miraba los pergaminos como si fueran bombas fétidas y alternaba entre los suspiros y los resoplidos. Lily llevaba solo tres de los diez temas que entraban en el ÉXTASIS aprendidos. No quería hacer un _tempus_ para comprobar las horas porque sabía que eran las suficientes para que un día normal de estudio, ya hubiera terminado.

En el vigésimo cuarto suspiro o el que fuera, se cansó. Cerró el libro y se cruzó de brazos. Sirius tardó un minuto y una mirada asqueada para darse cuenta del cambio.

—¿Ya has acabado, pelirroja?

—Basta —alzó una ceja sorprendido. Lily negó con la cabeza y dibujó una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

—¿Con quién? —Sirius se hizo el desentendido y tomó uno de los pergaminos de Lily con anotaciones ilegibles para tener algo que hacer mientras esperaba que cambiase de tema.

Pero era una gryffindor. No iba a ocurrir.

Cabezota como ninguna. Y eso que después se quejaba de James, eran tal para cual. Quizá si le decía eso, pensó Sirius, Lily le castigaría con el silencio.

—Eres parte slytherin. ¿De verdad quieres pelea?

—Pelirroja —comenzó con una sonrisa socarrona. Era su forma de protegerse, encerrarse en una fachada de chico rebelde que todo le importaba una mierda. Ese era el problema de su amigo, lo que le daba tantos quebraderos de cabeza, actuar como un idiota.

Era una suerte que ella y los merodeadores supieran ver más allá. Pero ya era mala suerte que Sirius estuviera enamorado de la única persona que, a pesar de conocerle perfectamente, también era la que mantenía una distancia gigantesca cuando se trataba del amor.

—Remus te quiere —la sonrisa falsa vaciló. Lily pudo ver el cambio: el dolor en los ojos y la tensión, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que su amigo consiguió descansar? ¿la última vez que le vio sonreír de verdad?—. Tiene miedo.

—Lo sé.

—Tenéis toda la vida para construir vuestra historia.

—¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de que no es así? ¿De que algo malo va a ocurrir y nunca tendremos nuestra oportunidad?

No era capaz de mirarla, de permanecer allí sentado, ¿desde cuándo la biblioteca era un buen sitio para esconderse? Se estaba asfixiando.

—Remus es un cobarde. ¡Le quiero y me importa una mierda que sea...! Joder.

No dejó que su amiga le respondiera con ninguna de sus sensiblerías. Ya no se las creías. Llevaba años esperando que funcionaran. Unos días atrás le había dicho a Remus que estaba enamorado de él, ¿y que había conseguido? Que se asustara y le dijera que no podían fingir que eran adolescentes normales.

Con lágrimas de rabia, abandonó la biblioteca.

Lily era su amiga, pero también la soledad.

La misma que, años después, le acompañaría en una fría celda de Azkaban.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

 **1)** Este fic es una recopilación de catorce (14) historias sobre diferentes parejas. Estas parejas no tienen que ser románticas, pueden ser de amistad, enemistad o de lazos familiares. No todas las parejas van a seguir el canon oficial, quedan advertidos.

 **2)** Quería escribir un wolfstar, pero al coger el portátil para ponerme a escribir salió esto. Un fic de Lily y Sirius como los mejores amigos donde Lily fuera su confidente con los problemas amorosos de Sirius y Remus, ¿qué os parece? ¿merezco un imperdonable o un abrazo?

* * *

 _ **gracias por leer.**_


	13. Draco & Harry - Libertad

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme inmediatamente. Me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Palabras:** 500.

 **Capítulos:** 13/14.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 ** _draco & harry_**

 ** _libertad_**

La primera vez que lo vio fue en el parque del Retiro, en Madrid, en la zona del embarcadero. Fue casualidad que su mirada se dirigiera a él, de entre todas las personas. Todavía hoy dudaba de que fue lo que le hizo clavar sus ojos en ese completo desconocido que era Draco Malfoy y no seguir adelante como hacía desde que estaba en el país.

Sí, ese chico, que se dejaba abrazar por los rayos del sol y perdía la mirada en algún punto lejano entre el cielo y el agua, no era otro que un desconocido que le recordaba a su antiguo compañero de escuela.

No podía ser otro.

Ese día está grabado a fuego en su memoria, simplemente tiene que cerrar los ojos para vivir cada detalle de nuevo. No es necesario un pensadero, no cuando se trata del día que su vida empezó a tener sentido.

¿Qué le hizo acercarse? ¿Su instinto Gryffindor? No, no se acercó. Fue Draco quien presintió que alguien lo observaba y se volvió. Los ojos del rubio brillaron al reconocerle. Fue una sensación extraña la que tuvo al ver esa mirada grisácea dirigida a él y que no hubiera nada de lo que estaba acostumbrado, solo paz, armonía y felicidad.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió, no fue lo relajado que parecía rodeado de muggles en un lugar muy lejos de casa y muy poco atractivo para un aristócrata, ni tampoco la pequeña sonrisa que desdibujó sus facciones, sino el cabello, normalmente rubio brillante por culpa de la gomina, libre. Podía apreciar como la brisa, que bailaba a su alrededor, hacía magia en él y le dejaba entrever los tonos pastel que decoraban parte de su inmaculado cabello.

Rosa, azul y púrpura.

Recuerda cómo su corazón eligió ese momento para detenerse, también como todos esos sentimientos que creía enterrados, volvían a él con la misma claridad con la que estaba viendo a Draco Malfoy; _al verdadero Draco_. No al chico atado a los deberes familiares, a los prejuicios o a una sociedad que en un principio le amó y después le condenó sin contemplaciones.

Estaba viendo al Draco que siempre quiso ver; al chico del que se enamoró y nunca supo si había alguna posibilidad de que fuera real.

—Potter —su voz era angelical. No había atisbo de odio, tampoco de sorpresa. Draco sonaba como alguien que llevaba un rato esperando y que estaba feliz de estar ahí, en ninguna parte y en todas partes. Draco sonaba a libertad.

Sabía a libertad.

Lucía a libertad.

Draco _era_ libertad.

Lo que llevaba esperando todos esos años, no desde que acabó la guerra, sino desde siempre; desde que tenía memoria. Lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y prometerse que, si dependía de él, el Retiro; el mundo entero sería el lugar de infinitos encuentros y reencuentros entre ellos dos.

Una semana después, ese embarcadero se convertiría en el testigo de su primer beso.

El mundo, el testigo de su historia de amor.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

 **1)** Este fic es una recopilación de catorce (14) historias sobre diferentes parejas. Estas parejas no tienen que ser románticas, pueden ser de amistad, enemistad o de lazos familiares. No todas las parejas van a seguir el canon oficial, quedan advertidos.

 **2)** Quería hacer algo especial para Draco/Harry -ya sabéis que son mi OTP y mis bebés. Los quiero demasiado- y el otro día, mirando tumblr, encontré headcanon drarrys. Uno me llamó muchísimo la atención porque describía a un Draco libre con mechas pastel de los colores del arco iris y no pude resistirme. Necesitaba escribir sobre ese Draco y seguramente lo usaré más de una vez.

 **3)** ¿Por qué _El Retiro_? Soy española, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Esto sí que pura casualidad. Estuve hace poco en Madrid y me vino a la cabeza este sitio cuando estaba escribiendo. No hay más secretos.

 **4)** ¿Por qué están en España? Harry simplemente está viajando porque necesita encontrarse en alguna parte. Va saltando de ciudad en ciudad, de país en país: buscando el hogar. ¿Y Draco? Simplemente Inglaterra le asfixia, está usando el dinero que tiene para ser libre. No hay más o quizá, sí.

* * *

 _ **gracias por leer.**_


	14. Draco & Scorpius - Esperanza

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Género:** Familia.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme inmediatamente. Me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Palabras:** 500.

 **Capítulos:** 14/14.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _ **scorpius & draco**_

 _ **esperanza**_

Europa se había convertido en el reino del terror, era cuestión de tiempo que el MACUSA cayera y con él cualquier población muggle o maga del mundo. Entonces solo quedaría la Resistencia y ni eso bastaría para mantener la esperanza.

Voldemort había llegado al poder el 2 de mayo de 1998 cuando, en la Batalla de Hogwarts había acabado con _el elegido_ , y desde eso habían pasado seis años donde el mundo se había bañado en sangre, gritos y muertes.

¿Qué esperanza podía haber? Draco necesitaba creer que el mundo un día volvería a conocer la luz; volvería a vivir. Si no lo hacía, ¿qué sería de su hijo? ¿qué sería de la promesa que le hizo a Astoria?

El 17 de marzo del 2000 Voldemort llamó a sus más fieles mortífagos y asesinó a todos aquellos que consideró un problema como Astoria. Y todo porque Daphne y Theo habían escapado.

Porque habían sido valientes. Y Draco eligió ser valiente, también.

Y siguió escapando durante cuatro años. Draco consiguió mantener a salvo a su hijo mientras esperaba un milagro o que la Resistencia acabase con Voldemort.

—Papi.

Estaban en un pequeño pueblo del sur de Francia. No habían tenido ningún encontronazo con los carroñeros ni con los mortífagos. Pero Draco quería irse esa misma noche, por eso estaba preparando la poción que le enseñó Severus y que había memorizado como si se tratara de la fórmula de la vida.

Era una poción adulterada de las que se usaban para inducir el coma. Draco la utilizaba para paralizar su brazo izquierdo -y la magia negra- y poder escapar sin necesidad de un _fidelius_.

—Papi —su hijo se acercó hasta él y tiró de la manga de su camisa—. Mira, ven. Por favor.

—Scorp, cariño.

—Es importante, papi. _Ahí_.

Draco suspiró y miró en la dirección que le indicaba con tanta energía. Estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero se contuvo. Todavía era un niño y, aunque entendía que algo malo estaba pasando, no podía saber cuán terrible era saltarse una simple orden como la de _no mirar por la ventana._

—Hay luces de colores, papi. Muchas luces.

Y se puso a dar vueltas y saltos por la habitación. Draco no pudo seguirle el juego. Se levantó con cuidado y se acercó hasta la ventana con la varita entre los dedos.

Sí, había luces de colores, pero no eran luces buenas, eran luces malas.

Hechizos.

Muchísimos.

El ataque duró cinco horas. El _fidelius_ los mantuvo a salvo, pero Draco nunca estuvo tranquilo. Su corazón latió con tal fuerza que parecía que quería escapar y mantuvo a su hijo entre sus brazos como si temiera que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle. Fue una experiencia horrible.

Cuando todo se calmó y puso las protecciones necesarias, salieron. Ningún muggle vivo, pero si había algo que sabía hacer, era sentir la magia. Y había un hilo de magia pura allí.

Y ese hilo le condujo hasta un cuerpo malherido.

Hasta su última esperanza.

Quizá los milagros existían.

—¿Potter?

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

 **1)** Este fic es una recopilación de catorce (14) historias sobre diferentes parejas. Estas parejas no tienen que ser románticas, pueden ser de amistad, enemistad o de lazos familiares. No todas las parejas van a seguir el canon oficial, quedan advertidos.

 **2)** El principio es el final. Y el final es el principio. La historia empezó con Draco y termina con él. Este final no parece uno, ¿verdad? El límite de palabras y que me gustan los finales abiertos. Aquí Voldemort ganó, los "buenos" perdieron y el mundo sufrió las consecuencias. ¿Qué como es posible que Potter esté vivo? Es Potter, siempre se las apaña para sobrevivir, ¿quién si no, sería el símbolo de la Resistencia?

¿Un contexto, quizá? Harry no murió en 1998, sobrevivió y huyó junto a unos pocos: la Resistencia, ¿qué que hacía en Francia? Con un glamour, luchando contra la célula mortífaga que iba a atacar ese pueblo. Y si no fuera por esos dos Malfoy, tal vez hubiera muerto allí.

Como sea, gracias por leerme ¡y por aguantarme!

* * *

 ** _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»_**


End file.
